Bookworm Adventures-Le Chat de Schrödinger
by zigaudrey
Summary: Lex a trouvé une expérience qui s'appelle "le Chat de Schrödinger" et décide de l'expliquer à ses 6 compagnons. Le ver choisit le Chat de Cheshire pour le mettre dans la boîte.


Lex plongeait son nez dans ses livres. Cette fois-ci, il lisait des œuvres de science quand soudain, il trouva une expérience qui lui donne une idée. Il alla dans sa chambre et prépara une boîte avec un cube collé au coin, un marteau accroché avec une corde et une fiole bouchée remplie de liquide violette.

Une fois la salle organisée, il passa devant le croissant de lune collé au mur pour inviter ses amis, Maman Goose, le Chat de Cheshire, maître Wong, le Singe roi , Herbert George Wells et Skeletrox à montrer l'expérience.

-Merci d'y être tous venu, commença le ver à lunettes. L'expérience que je vais vous montrer est le chat de Schrödinger, j'ai trouvé cette expérience dans un bouquin et j'ai décidé de le faire découvrir à des personnages de livre. Et pour cela, j'ai besoin d'un volontaire…Le Chat de Cheshire!

-Évidemment! dit le chat qui apparaît avec son sourire. Ce tour n'aura pas de sens si on utilisait un volontaire autre qu'un chat!

Le félin bleu marcha près de Lex. Le ver continua.

-Donc voici en quoi consiste cette l'expérience, il y a une boîte dont contient un interrupteur, un fil, un marteau et une fiole de poison, enfin, c'est juste du jus de raisin mais je le considère comme liquide toxique, qui va tuer l'animal si elle se brise. Un chat doit-être placer dans la boîte. Le Chat de Cheshire, pourriez-vous entrer à l'intérieur?

-Bien sûr! Répondit-il.

Le chat au grand sourire entra dans la boîte, qui ensuite, sera fermée par Lex.

-Voilà, maintenant, je vous pose une question, dans la boîte, est-ce que **le chat est mort ou vivant**?

Les amis de Lex commençaient à réfléchir, puis ils répondirent chacun son tour.

\- Je suis sûr que c'est un tour de magie, débuta le Singe Roi. Qu'importe la proposition, on aura tous raison.

-Non, ceci n'est pas un tour de magie, répondit-il en secouant la tête.

-Tant que notre ami se trouve derrière la porte, on ne sait pas si il est mort ou vivant mais si on l'ouvre, la vérité se révélera. Répondit le maître chinois Wong.

-Hum, j'avais vu cette expérience, répliqua Herbert, ceci est une expérience du monde parallèle. Il y a une histoire dont le chat est vivant mais dans l'autre chemin, il est mort. Ces deux histoires sont superposées, donc, le chat est mi-vivant et mi-mort.

-Quoi? Comment est-ce possible? Un objet ou un animal peut avoir qu'un seul état entier, ni les deux à la fois, corrigea le chimpanzé.

-Mais il doit être forcement mort, vu qu'il n'y a pas de trous sur la boîte! S'inquiéta la maman Goose. Et il risque de briser la fiole si il la détruit par maladresse!

-Et toi, Skeletrox? Penses-tu que le chat est mort ou vivant? Questionna Lex au robot.

\- _Recherche de plusieurs possibilités,_ _le chat sera vivant si la boîte est ouverte plus tôt ou si la fiole n'est pas bris_ _ée..._ _L_ _e chat sera mort si laisser trop longtemps dans la boîte ou si la fiole est brisée. Choix impossible à choisir, ma décision reste entre les deux._

\- Bon, quelle est la ''vraie'' réponse ? Demanda le singe sur son nuage, embrouillé.

-La réponse est que **le chat est moitié vivant et moitié mort**! Comme disait maître Wong, on ne sait pas **si il est dans un état** **quand** **la boîte est fermée**. Cela paraît bizarre pour vous mais ceci est **une expérience quantique**. **Un isotope confus** **a une chance sur deux d'activer** **par désintégration** **la petite boîte collée au mur** qui va tuer le chat tout en brisant le flacon avec le marteau.  
Et comme Herbert disait, il s'agit aussi **d'une expérience multivers**! Quand la boîte est clos, le chat est entre les deux mais dès que moi, j'ouvre la boîte, **j'aurais le chat vivant** mais un autre moi, peut-être Evilex, **aura simultanément le chat mort**. Ce qui est **une superposition d'histoire** **s**!

\- Ugh, je n'arrive pas à comprendre, commenta le Singe Roi en se frottant les yeux avec ses doigts.

-Prenez le plus simple, conseilla le maître légendaire au Singe Roi.

-Hmm, expérience quantique? Fascinant. Dit George en notant sur son carnet.

-Un petite note, dans le conte d'Alice aux Pays des Merveilles, **le Chat de** **C** **heshire est peut-être une inspiration du chat de Schrödinger** , car il peut apparaître et disparaître à sa propre guise. Donc, il est les deux à la fois! En plus, **son nom est utilisé dans le domaine de la science pour expliquer le phénomène**! C'est la raison pourquoi j'ai choisis le Chat de Cheshire.

\- Intéressante information, dit le maître Wong.

\- Lex, il faut que vous ouvrez la boîte, on ne va pas laisser monsieur le chat comme ça! Dit la maman Goose avec inquiétude.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais ouvrir la boîte et vous allez voir l'état du chat.

Lex ouvrit la boîte et remarqua qu'il y avait rien mais un flocon ouvert. Ce qui surpris Lex et ses compagnons, à l'exception de Skeletrox.

-Eek! Je le savais! Il est mort! S'écria la maman Goose.

-Au contraire madame...

Le chat de Cheshire apparaît avec son croissant de lune souriant.

-Je suis vivant!

-Grr, tu nous as peur, vilain blagueur! Grogna le Singe Roi.

-Héhé, la curiosité tue le chat,n'est-ce pas? Dit le félin avec un ton sarcastique. De vouloir ouvrir une boîte dont elle ne vous appartient pas?

-Bref, merci d'avoir participer mais comment sais-tu jouer le jeu? Questionna le ver de bibliothèque.

-J'étais dans ta chambre, toujours ton gros nez sur le livre. Je l'ai regardé et si je pouvais, je pourrais jouer l'acteur et j'étais un bon candidat!

-C'est la raison pourquoi il y avait un croissant de lune dans ma pièce!

-Étoile d'or! Dit le matou avec un clin d'œil. C'était un jeu amusant, j'espère qu'il y en aura bien plus déjanté!

Et il s'évapora, tout en laissant ses dents brillants.

-Et ceci se conclus l'explication sur l'expérience du chat de Schrödinger !

-Merci pour ce cours, dit le légendaire maître Wong avec politesse. J'espère que vous en feriez d'autres.

-Ugh, je ne vois pas le point d'apprendre cette ''expérience''. Commenta le singe qui lévite, ennuyé. Je ne vois pas l'utilité...

-Ce cours vous sera utile dans le futur, expliqua le chinois au singe.

-Phiou, je suis rassurée que le chat n'est pas mort. Soupira la maman Goose. Votre expérience m'a fait peur!

- _Ajout de nouvelle explication...Terminé._ Dit la tête de Skeletrox.

-La physique quantique sera un objet d'étude intéressant ,dit ensuite Mr Wells. En effet, elle pourra compléter mes connaissances sur le voyage dans le temps.

-Bonne chance, jeune maître, pour d'autre leçon. Termina Wong.

Les amis de Lex sortirent de la chambre sauf pour Herbert.

-Lex, je vois que vous êtes intéressé à la science, que diriez-vous d'en apprendre plus? Proposa l'homme avec sa montre.

-Bien sûr, je suis toujours partant!

Lex et Herbert George Wells sortirent de la chambre pour étudier ensemble.

FIN


End file.
